A Trip to the Past
by starfire4
Summary: * First Fic on FF.net * Future Trunks & Ina have gone to the past what will happen to them and will it be good! Romance in later chapter! r+r
1. Prologue

A Trip to the Past! 

Ina: Lizzy! What are doing now?

Lizzy: I'm redoing my part on the chapter.

Ina: HEY! Stop it… I did it for a reason!

Lizzy: ***evil glare*** Why, you wanted everyone to hate me.

Ina: ***really scared faced*** No… No… Why would I want that?

Vegeta, and Trigger enters the room

Vegeta: Onna… I demand to be in the story!

Trigger: I don't hate you Liz.

Lizzy: Aw… trigger you're so nice, I wish I knew you when I was littler.

Trigger's face turns crimson red, just then ct and ft barge in and look at trigger in disgust

Ctrunks: Back off buddy, she's mine.

Ftrunks: ok, what where you trying to do? But it's ok as long as you don't move on Ina.

_Prologue_

In the house of capsule Corps, we find the residents of the house really busy. Bulma is in the kitchen cooking dinner, Vegeta in the gravity room, and Bra is playing with Pan and Marron, and trunk's is visiting with the Son family. But little did they know the peaceful time was coming to a end really soon, for a girl looking 16, has black hair that's a little past her shoulders, eyes black as coal, with purple earrings on. Today is not a special day, because normally she wears make up. But today this one girl is going to make a difference in some lucky guy's life. It happens to be Trunks. (AN: the androids never came to the future so Trunks never went to the past. The androids did come to the past and beat Cell, but 18 is still alive.) The girl with black hair is Ina.

~ Ina's point of view~

"Ok, now where did trunks go off to? That man… he knew he had to meet us today for the party. And of course they had to send me to get him. Why couldn't Jerry have gone, she likes Trunks. I'm going to have to find a way to get him to the party… hum… say that all the girls will be dancing naked, nah… to nasty. That the party is for him, cause they know he is going on a trip with me." I say as I'm standing there at the fence outside the home.

A car is coming from around the corner, I look at the car to see the Son family and Trunks all having a good time. "TRUNKS! I need to talk to you in private!" I say as I drag him out the car. "Ina, what do you want to talk to me about. Oh… I get it, you like me and want to tell me." Says Trunks laughing at his own thought. I smack him on the right cheek. "NO! Look we're all throwing a party, but we couldn't find you. So are you coming or not. I'm leaving righ…" I stopped short as Trunks grabs me and pulls me into his strong embraces. His lips connected to mine, with a gently touch. His strong hands encircled my waits and his broad chest was hard but so comfortable. I melted perfectly with his body. _'I could stay like this forever it was._' I soon came out of the dream and shoved him away. "What do you think you are doing?" I say looking at him, still a little dizzy from the passionate kiss that warmed my soul. "Um… I was kissing you." He replies. His eyes were filled with confusion and bit of sadness from the lack of warmth. " Trunks I like you and all, but I am just not ready for a relationship with anyone." I say turning away from him. "I see, so long will I have to wait?" said putting his hands in his pockets. I turned around with my eyes on the ground not wanting to answer. I guess he saw that I was scared to tell him so he went on. "Because if I have to," he took my hands and my eyes traveled to his beautiful blue eyes," I will wait eternity." I was speechless. My heart raced as he lowered his head and kissed my cheek. "Lets get out of here. We've got a party to go too," he said with a smile. I nodded my head in agreement and we were off in seconds.

Trunks and I landed in front of C.C. "Where's this 'party' anyway?" asked Trunks. "In the back" I said heading for the backyard of the huge house. "What exactly is this 'party' for?" asked Trunks. "For us, remember we are leaving, and I guess everyone wanted to say good bye before we leave," I said grabbing a drink out of the huge cooler. I took a look around and saw that everyone was already there and having fun. Videl and Gohan were talking to Sharpner and Teresa at the picnic table. Marron, Pan and Bra were playing a new girly game, about choose a fine date as well as putting up Goten's hair (he lost to a bet), under a huge shady tree. Bulma and Chichi were running in and out of the kitchen with plates of delicious food.18 was they're helping the wives set the buffet table. Tein and Chout-zou were mediating. Goku, Vegeta, Krillen, Piccolo and Yamacha were all standing and challenging each other to a beer contest. The bet went up to $500, it would have gone higher but Piccolo and Goku's paycheck was very small (that was an inside joke).

Trunks didn't want to be left out so he join his father and the guys." I put in $300!" said Trunks slamming down the money. "Ahhh, so we have a beginner here," said Krillen. "Well I bet $400!" I said quite pleased with myself. "No females allowed!" said Piccolo. "Fine then! I will take my money else where." I said grabbing my money. "No leave the money!" Vegeta yelled. I walked off putting my money away in my pocket and went over to the girls and Goten or what looked to be Goten. "Nice hair, Goten, makes you feminine." I said eyeing the new do. Goten's hair was up the pig tales and braids with little pink ribbons. "Don't go there." He snapped." What did you do to him, girls?'' I asked, looking at Marron, Pan, and Bra. " All we did was beat him up in a fight.'' Marron said. " You weren't supposed to tell anyone.'' Goten yelled. " Opps, we forgot." All the girls said. " I'm more embarrassed than I was a minute ago.'' Goten said covering his face. " Goten you got beat up by girls.'' I say.' They jumped me.'' Goten yelled. "Way to go girls.'' I say high fiving them all

"Goku look at your so-called son.'' I yelled to get Goku's attention. He looked up from his beer and looked at Goten. " What the hell.'' Goku said spitting all his beer on Vegeta. " You just spilled beer on my new spandex that cost me $50 dollars.'' Vegeta yelled. " Who cares about $50 dollars spandex when my son wearing pink.'' Goku yelled so that got everyone's attention. " Crap dad, could you say that any louder.'' Goten said trying to get the pink ribbons out of his hair. " Nah uh we said three days remember.'' Bra said hair spraying his hair. Chichi ran out to see her son in pink ribbons. "Girls you have the best way of making guys look like pretty little princesses," Chichi said pinching Goten's cheeks. "Mom!! That hurts will you let go of my face?" Said Goten holding his sore cheek. "My baby is growing up," said Chichi with stars in her eyes." to be a Princess!" "MOM!!" Goten started to chase the younger girls.

" Hey I need to go change, Goku got beer on my shirt." Trunks said. ' Wait we aren't done.'' Yamacha said. He took a beer and drunk it, He than passed out. (He drunk 2 and passed out) All the guys laughed.

At the end Piccolo drank 20 cartons, Vegeta drank 19 ½, Goku drank 17,Trunks drank 15, Krillen drank 12, Yamacha drank 2 beers. So the winner was piccolo. " I win." Piccolo said. " Namikain you cheated." Vegeta yelled. " Just because I can hold me liqueur more than you, doesn't mean that you have to get pissed." Piccolo said grabbing the money. " Ohh shut up. I'm going to go train." Vegeta said storming into the gravity room, not forgetting to grab food from the table. The party was slowing going to the end. {AN: there was a better party, they gave a toast to the two people, the party was much better, and we just wanted to get the funny stuff in. You could make up a party yourself}

Trunks left to get a new shirt on, He still smelt like beer. When he walked into his room the lights were off. '_I don't remember turning the lights off. I usually have them on.'_ He thought as he turned them on. Jerry was there sitting on his bed. [No not naked. Keep to the topic hentei] " Jerry how long have you been there." " For a while now." She replied " Why didn't I see you at the party." " I wanted to have a little party in here." Jerry said standing up from the bed. " I need to change my shirt, so could you please leave." " Why don't I dress you or maybe undress you." She said very close to Trunks. She kissed him on the lips. Trunks responded to the kiss. They kissed for about a minute until he realized whom he was kissing. He pushed her off. " You're a great girl Jerry. But I have my eye out for someone else." " You mean Ina. She doesn't realize you like her. Go to someone that likes you, please." Jerry said, trying to kiss him again. " No, I'll keep trying until she does know I love her. She might sometime soon see that." " You'll regret every choosing her." Jerry said pushing Trunks out of the doorway. Trunks sigh.

* 1 ½ Hours later *

I get finish cleaning up the outside mess. I walk into C.C. to find Bulma walking out the kitchen after cussing to the man she loved. "Hello, Mrs. Briefs." I say. Bulma nods and slams the lab door behind her. I walk around the house for a little bit and get bored, so I decide to go and bug Vegeta. He was a fun one to tick off.

I enter the gravity room only to find Vegeta hard at work with the training and saying, "I'm better than Kakorat!" I began to laugh at the sound he made in his throat. "VEGETA!" I yelled. He suddenly he covered his ears and fell on one knee and glared at the black headed child. "What do you want you?" "Vege-head still trying to be better than Goku? " Onna, I'm training go bug my brat or someone else." I grab Vegeta by the hair and start to drag him. Vegeta quick think and flipped his body and kicked me in the face making me drop him. "ONNA! You're not that powerful than you say. You would die eventually, so stop ticking people off wanted to kick your ass." I get kind of mad but didn't show it. " I could kick your butt any time I want to." I say. He gets mad and Charges at me. I dodge.

There was no fight because Bra, Marron, and Pan were watching the fight. But fell over the top of the trashcan only to see us looking at them.

"Vege-head look… I don't want to fight any more. Let your son go with me to the past a little. I promise to have him home in time for next year of school, that's why we are going to the past. To study how the time travel works." I try and explain. " I told Trunks before. I don't want him to hang around people, I want him strong like me. Not to start to turn weak, like you FEMALES!" was vegeta's come back. " Trunks is a person that can make his own decisions. He has been looking forward to this for a long time! And you do not control his life! He has an own life to live, even though you are a prince… you think you get everything you want. Well think again! THIS IS THE REAL WORLD! YOU HAVE TO WORK HARD, AND YOU CAN BE ANYTHING YOU WANT!" I yell in his face

Vegeta got so ticked off at that statement that he went super-jin. "Please… try if you can." I say also turning super-jin. But before we could fight Bulma heard all the yelling and was thinking _*I think it would be good for Trunks to go to the past. It would really help his grade for 11th grade. * _So she got up to go to us, but when she got there; she found that her husband and me fighting. "VEGETA!" she yelled. Vegeta covered his ears again to stop the pain from getting any worse. "Onna, I want my son to be strong. And I don't want him to hang around girls. It could be bad for his mind. He is a saiyan-jin. So he will stay, plus he will become better than Kakorat!" said Vegeta uncovering his ears. "Listen to what you said. He isn't just your son, I gave birth to him. So he is mine to. I'm going to let him go. Plus I think Trunks likes Ina." says Bulma getting in my face. I step back.

Trunks was in his room packing when he came across a picture of the z gang. "I'm really going to miss everyone while I'm gone. But Ina, I think she like the kiss I gave her. Plus I liked it even more." After all of the things are pack he runs down stairs to find no one in the house, but he hears yelling in the yard. So he comes out to the yard to find Bulma is in my face. "Mom, can you get out of her face?" Bulma turns around to find Trunks, Bra, Marron, and Pan. "Mrs. Briefs, why are you getting in Ms. Ina's face?" asked Marron. "I need to know something that may be important in the future." Says Bulma walking back inside.

I look at Trunks in a weird look. "Trunks, ok now why did your mom say that? She thinks that… forget it." As I say walking into the house Vegeta came after me to pick up where we left off, but when he looked around I was gone. "Where did that Onna go."? He said going back to the gravity room. Trunks went into his room to see me sitting on his bed looking at the picture of the z gang. " Are these the people that came to the party? I've seen some of them at the gym, but how come I've never seen you there? And you never train with me, you know that I'm powerful for a girl, but YOU NEVER FIGHT WITH ME!" I yell and get up in his face. Trunks couldn't move cause I got him cornered, "o…k you know I'll train you when ever you want. Plus I promised to train you with swords. Remember." I fall back a little to give him some breathing space. "Fine!" I say as I go sit back down on his bed.

Bulma was thinking how we we're going to get to the past. But then thought I had a way to go. (She's right, I do have a way) So she walks out of the lab, and goes into Trunks room to find us talking. "I'm going to give this to you two. If you have no money, or have to find a home than this card is hooked up to this bank in this time." She says as she hands me the card. "Ok, we'll only use it if we have no money." I say sticking it in my back pocket. Trunks gets up and pushes his okassan out the door, leaving him and me in his room. "Trunks, are you going to the go to the past, or are you going to stay here" "I'm going to go with you to the past, I don't want to stay here with my family" so with that, we all gather up Trunks luggage; and went to a side of his room. As I was about to chant the portal, Trunks grabbed me again and kissed me on the lips again. "What did I say about kissing me!" I yell and slapped him again. Trunks laughed but let the pain stay, since he deserved it. I start to chant.

_Portals to the past… take me to where I want to go…we need to go for something…. And I ask you to grant me the power to do this… Portal!_

"Wow… you can do magic? I never knew that. Cool, can you show me some." Says Trunks. "Stop talking and get moving!" I say as I push Trunks to the portal. "Oh, and you'll see magic if you concentrate hard enough." I say as we get to it. I push him though and then his luggage, and then I grab the picture of the z gang and run into the portal.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~

Ina: * Sighs really loud* Yippee! I got the first chapter done.

Trigger: that's great, but how is the story going to end?

Lizzy: You'll just have to read to find out.

Ina: I haven't even told Liz yet. So it will be a surprise for all of you.

Ctrunks: TRIGGER! I told you to stay away from Liz!

Ftrunks: oh, so I got kisses on Ina. I feel so special.

Ina hits Ftrunks on the head, and makes him fall over.

Ftrunks: Ouch….

Everyone laughs at Ftrunks

AN: These dialogues will have to do with the characters, if you don't know a character yet, you will. They will come in a few chapters, I like to say StarChick and Little Cosmos are my editors, even more! If you know how to spell Tein's friends name, the one who looks like a cute clown, please tell me! Thank you for reading and please review.

* Starfire * 


	2. Who is who?

Ina: Hey this is our First chapter!  
  
Lizzy: Yeah! But to tell you I'm not still in it! It's still our future Lovebirds!  
  
Ina: Shut up Lizzy, They ain't suppose to know anything about the story!  
  
Ftrunks & Ctrunks: Are you talking about us!  
  
Ina & Lizzy: Shut up you two! We didn't want you to be in this! Now leave! {Ftrunks and Ctrunks leave without making a sound}  
  
Ina: We always rock!  
  
Lizzy: True! If we didn't say Starfire doesn't own any of the character! Enjoy the story.  
  
Ina: Yes, Enjoy Bye  
  
Chapter 1: Who is who?  
  
Gohan woke up to feel of two new kis in the area; " I'm hungry." He says yawning. His mother Chi Chi came in the room, "Gohan wake up, Monday today. School equals education, which equal my baby growing up smart." She sang walking out. He just sighed, "God, and to think I always put up with that." As he gets up, a young boy by the age of 7 runs at his older brother, "Gohan, mom said if you don't get out there right now she'll hit you with the IT." Gohans face paled, his mother was very scary when she had the IT.  
  
As he was running out his mother yelled, "Gohan, go pick up Trunks. Bulma can't take him to school any more in the morning, so form now on you will pick him up and take him to school, understand." Chi chi holds up the IT. "Yeah mom, got it." Gohan went out and called Nimbus. About 5 Minutes later; he landing at C.C. Gohan got of the Nimbus and knocked on the door. Bulma answered it. " Hi Gohan, I hope it isn't any trouble for you to take Trunks to school. Its just I have to have morning meeting for the rest of the year." Bulma said in her business suit. " I don't mind, I get to school a little to early anyway. So where is he?" Bulma looked back and yelled " TRUNKS, GOHAN'S HERE TO GET YOU!" Trunks stumbled out of his room and to the door. " Mom, I old enough to get to school on my own." Trunks said. " Yes, But I don't want my little boy to get hurt on the way, So Gohan agreed to take you." Bulma said rustling his hair. " Mother!" " Bye Gohan, Bye Honey." Bulma waved and got into her car. Trunks blushes after she said that. " Ok, I know your not that mad because I have to take you so tell me." " I just got the crap beat out of me by dad AGAIN!" " He's training you pretty hard." Gohan said as they took off, this time without the Nimbus.  
  
Gohan and Trunks land infront of Orange Star Elementary School. " Ok, I need to get going, I'm going to be late, and I would really hate to hear my mom talk about tardies." Gohan says running off since he can't fly in the city. Trunks laughed since everyday would be like this from now on. "Man mom, why couldn't you take me? This is going to be so boring, and I can't bug Goten any more. Damn it mom." Says Trunks walking into the school.  
  
Gohan makes it to the last bell, when he feels the kis are really close *wonder what those are, one feels like Trunks, but the other one.. I can't place it. * As everyone sat and quieted down the teacher walked in smiling. "Class, I am very happy to announce that we are very great full to have new kids in our class. They have moved a long distance, so lets show them what Satan City is. You can call them Ina Clow, and Tom Briffs." She pointed towards the door, and Ftrunks and me walk in. All the guys howl at me, and all the girls drool over Ftrunks. I just looked at the window growling, but Ftrunks was blushing. "You may now take a seat any where." Said the blonde headed teacher.  
  
Eresa was one of the ones drooling, when she noticed two empty seats next to videl. "Hey up here!" she screamed. We look up towards the blonde and sweatdrop. *Oh man, why couldn't I have taking a space assignment* I thought as I sat down on the outside of the row. Ftrunks was next to videl, and he promised that he would tell everything that happened. Videl looked at him and smirked, *God, why do all the boys have to sit next to me? * She looked at me, and saw that I looked like I was trying to ingnore Tom. "Hey Ina, do you always act like this? I mean not caring towards people." Says Videl. My eye twitched, and I take a deep breath, "Don't ask me things like that. I'm already upset as it is. So don't push it more, or you'll end up in a place you hate." Sharpern looked at me and looked at Ftrunks. "Do you know each other?" he says asking curios. Our eyes grow wide. "Well. yeah we know each other." said Ftrunks. Eresa squealed, " Well then do you two live near each other, so I can come and visit you both one weekend." "We live in the same house." I say cold. Their eyes grow wide, but Gohan notices the little blush I had. "Well then where do you both live then? Maybe you live near one of us." Says Gohan jumping in the conversation. "I think they call it the 429 area, is that far away?" says Ftrunks trying to figure out the problem (Ina: Why do I always get stuck with the odd ones) The teacher looked up and saw all of us talking. "Excuse me! One of you will read since you love to talk." We all point to Tom. "WHAT!" he yelled.  
  
In the afternoon it was gym time and they had to play baseball. So the captions were Videl, and Sharpern. The teams where picked; Gohan, Eresa, Sharpern, and me where on one team and the rest was on Videls team. "Play ball!" yelled the couch. As Videl went up to the bat, Ftrunks was looking at me just sigh. She hit the ball high in the air, Gohan caught it, but through it to me. I caught it, and through it to the home base. After the game was over, everyone, but me was talking about how good a game that was. "I hate this!" I mumble.  
  
As the day went on, so did my anger. "I've been in school way to many times. I just want out!" I say in the hallways. The gang looks at me and sweat drops major. The bell rings for school to be over for the day, so all walk out to find Ctrunks sitting on the flowerbed. "Hey what you doing?" says Gohan running up to him. Ctrunks growls *Ok, why do I feel like there are two really powerful kis nearby. * The child gets up and walks with us.  
  
When we get to the point where we have to split up, Videl stops us and says, " Hey, you two need to compete in the World Martial Arts tournament?" I turn towards her. "The what.. Never heard of it." I say turning around and all most walking off. "Hey! That is no way to talk to the daughter of Hercule!" yelled Sharpern. I try not to bust up laughing, and I turn around and say. "Who in the world is Hercule, I've heard he was a lo." I was cut off by Ftrunks covering my mouth with his hands, and whispered in my ear. "Don't you dare mess this up, like you normally do with the Videl of our time." I growl, and bit his hand. After everyone was done with the little argument, we went our separate ways, Gohan, Ctrunks, Ftrunks, and me all heading toward C.C. Since he had to drop off Trunks before he could go home.  
  
We landed and Ctrunks was dropped off. " Bye you guys, see you tomorrow." Ctrunks waved and we left, heading to the mountains. " Hey, who are you really?" asked Gohan. I start to fly faster and Ftrunks right behind me. Gohan caught up to us. " Hey, I asked you before, who are you?" He demanded. " And how come you have a big power level, it's not common, so tell me." " All we do is train, so it's not new. You can tell we train, so don't ask a stupid question like that again." I say. Gohan's face turns a little red with anger, but hid it. *Why does she have to be so cold hearted? * " I'll see you later today." He said. " Ok!" we both said  
  
We split up; Ftrunks and me go one direction, Gohan going the other. " Trunks, Do you want to join the tournament?" " Sure, I really don't care. It would be nice to see me when I was littler." " Your really happy to be in the past, aren't you?" I ask; he shook his head abnormally. " You bet, I wanted to see what everyone did in the past!" Ftrunks said. " Sounds cool." I say, we land next to our house, and run in and drop our things off. We walk back out and look at each other. I look at the Lavender haired male in front of me. " Trunks do you want to have a sword fight?" " Oh Ina, you know you'll lose. I'm the best swordsman in my time. Hey any way you don't have a sword." I smirk so Tftrunks could see. His face turned form a smirk to a frown. " Oh yes I do." I say. I start to chant a small spell. "Sword of Darkness, come forth. I am your new master, you will become one with me, I call forth.. SWORD DARKNESS" {An: Starfire: We're getting a lot of this stuff from Slayers.} As I stood there, black energy vibes was coming out of my hand, seconds later a dark looking type sword appeared in my hand. His eyes went wide. *Hey, she promised me to show me some magic, but I want too alone in the house when she does it. * " This is the sword I summoned. It shall never leave me." [If you have questions e-mail me at smh616@aol.com] " Before we get started, I have a question to ask you!" says Ftrunks " Shoot!" I reply. " Well, I mean how are we going to get back to my dimension." " Well I can create a portal." as I was talking a red portal opened up and a flame dog jumps out at me knocking me to the ground. " What the..." I say trying to get up, but the dog like thing was lying there. "Hey.." I say poking it with my finger. The firedog started to open her eyes when she saw me; so it started jumping up and down, and barking a friendly laugh. " Fire.. Is that you? I thought I lost you when we were in the fire Kingdom." " Who were you with?" Ask Ftrunks confused. " Well. I was with a 5 year-old kid. She's really strong for her age. She should be around 8 now. I think she lived on.eh. I forgot where she lived!" As I look at him, I see his face is confused. I began to laugh my ass off. " Ok, Fire you just sit right here." I say between breaths.  
  
Bark, Bark!  
  
"Hey, come on lets sword fight. I'm so excited to see how good you are." Says Ftrunks. I sigh and get into fighting position. "Let's see what you can do also!" We stare at each other for 5 seconds until we attacked each other. ~ Clash, spark, clash. ~ You could hear it if you were 20 feet away. Meanwhile Gohan was walking towards the market when he saw a road heading off into another direction. *Should I go to the market or see what's down this road? * He thought. He finally decided to go down the road; his mom groceries can wait.  
  
So he's walking down the road ahead of him. All there is are woods. He starts to walk through them. " Hehehe.That hurt." Said a voice. He looked to his left and saw a little girl, with a torn dress, meatballs and pigtails. " Hey little girl, what are you doing?" asked Gohan. " No! You can't look at me." She said running behind a tree. " Who are you and what are you doing in here?" he asked. " I'm Lizzy and I'm not telling." Lizzy said sticking out her tongue at Gohan, then ran the opposite direction. " How rude." He said under his breath. ~ Clash, clash, clash ~ he hears. *Huh, But I didn't know anyone had swords. * So he walks out of the woods to see Frunks and me sword fighting meagerly. " Cool!" yelled Gohan. He walks over to where we were sword fighting.  
  
Fire's ears go up, and starts to growl " Hey T. Stop look at fire." I said. He looks at her. " Huh, Whats wrong with her." Ftrunks asked. Then we hear footsteps coming out of the woods, we look and see Gohan. " What are you doing here Gohan?" we both asked. " Well, I told you I'd be over later didn't I" he said. " How do you know how to use swords, I mean nobody ever uses swords." He also says. " Well Gohan, I use a sword in my ti." I cover Ftrunks mouth. " So going to school tomorrow?" he asked changing the subject. " Sure we are." We both said. Gohan looked at us surprised, but didn't say anything. As I looked at him, I could tell that something was bugging him. He said bye and flew off so he could get his mother her orders. When he was gone, we took a break for dinner. " Hey Trunks, rice?" " Sure." " Ok." 30 minutes later I walk out of the house with rice  
  
~ Zoom ~ " huh, Oh no, Its Videl she found us." Trunks said. Videl lands and hops out. " Hi, so this is where you live. I followed you. How can you fly? Tell me, I don't know anyone that can fly." Yelled Videl. : You see we've known how to fly since we were kids." Trunks said. " Well could one of you teach me how to fly." " Sure Videl, I'll teach you." I said. " Cool, you mean it, oh and tell no one especially my dad. He'll flip if he knows I'm here." Videl says. She takes some rice in a bowl then turns and walks to the field. FTrunks eyes grow mad since she took some of his food. ~ Click, boom ~ her plane appears and she takes off.  
  
Then we hear a voice coming in the woods. " Help! Help me someone!" yelled Goten. " Help! There is a mad mommy dragon after! She thinks I took the egg. Help!!!" I see a little kid running and a dragon behind him. " Trunks, I'll be back." I said as I flew off towards the dragon. Goten was running as fast as he could, but he still couldn't leave it's sight, it opened its mouth and closed it on Goten. I flew really fast so fast that Goten was gone in a blink of the eye. The dragon was confused. " Hey kid are you all right?" I asked, " Yeah, my name is Son Goten. You can just call me Goten. I'm Gohan's little brother." He said. " You mean Gohan, the one I go to school with." " Huh, you go to school with my big brother? But how can you, he doesn't have any girlfriends." I smile a weird smile. {An: Goten does not know the meaning of what he just said}"I'm not his girlfriend, if you mean the friend that is a girl. that's ok." I say trying to say it in a calm voice  
  
The dragon looked up and saw me holding Goten, and it flew towards me. " Oh no, Goten can you fly?" " No!" " Oh Great!" I said as I flew towards my house. " How can you fly? I want to fly, I want to fly, I want to fly!" Goten asked and bugged. " Long story." I say really fast. " Trun.Tom, a dragon!" I yelled, Trunks looks up and sees a red and white dragon swirled chasing us. He nodes, and goes Super saiyan-jin. *How can he go super saiyan-jin* Goten thought. He flew at the dragon and hit it, and it went flying. " Good job! You really let her have it." I said. I stop and let Goten jump off. " Um.excuse me, can you teach me to fly? The nimbus is the only thing I have to ride on. And I want to have something that I can use by myself." " You have to ask you mom. If she says yes, than I can teach you." Goten's eyes were filled with excitement. " THANK YOU! Bye, Bye!" yelled Goten as he ran off.  
  
" I thought you were going to give Videl lessons. So now you have to give them both lessons." Trunks says as he gives me a weird look. " What! Oh yeah, its ok I'll give them both lessons tomorrow." I say and walk into the house. Ftrunks followed right behind.  
  
~ Later That Night ~  
  
"Good night!" Trunks said. " Good night Trunks." And we went into a deep slumber.  
  
~ Morning ~  
  
" Hey sleepy head get up!" I yelled in Trunks' ear. He just swooshes his hand in front of me, to get the fly away. " HEY WAKE UP! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Trunks falls off the couch and hits his head on the floor. He grips his head as he looks up to see me looking at him a little worried. " Finally, if we are late for school, I'm putting all the blame on you, and you can have detention." I say. Trunks looks at my uniform and sighs. " Fine." He gets up and goes into his room, and changes.  
  
~ Ding Dong ~ " I'll get it." I walk to the door and open it. There I see Ctrunks and Gohan. Ftrunks was still in the kitchen eating. " Hey Gohan, Hey Trunks." " Hey, is Tom ready?" says the chibi form of Ftrunks. " Um.well." " Yeah I'm ready!" said Tom as he walked out of the kitchen with a bagel in his mouth. "God Tom, you think you can get any weirder," I say looking at the bagel. He smirks and starts to chew on the bagel loudly. A vein popped on my head. Gohan new that he had to change the subject and fast. " Ina, Goten said you were going to give him flying lessons." Gohan said. " I have to give Videl a few of them, She totally found out our secret. I guess it pays to know how to fly." I say with a laugh. All of us walk out of my house, and take off flying. " Trunks, I know you're to young, but I was wondering. Have you found anyone you like?" I ask curious. " No, All the girls at school are cocko, cocko!" He said rolling his finger over his ear. * This is my younger self; He's stranger than I thought. I didn't find out who I loved until a little bit ago, and here he is trying to get someone now. * Ftrunks thought. " You'll get someone. So does your father want you have a royalty as a wife? Or a mere human." I ask again. He looked at me with wide eyes. " How did you know I was royalty?" " Opps.I talk to much!" I say scratching my head. Ftrunks rolled his eyes. " So tell me Gohan.. Same question. Have you found anyone?" I say trying to change the subject. " I have my eye out for someone." He said blushing a little. I smirk at the blush. We land at the elementary school. " See-ya guys." Ctrunks said as he ran in.  
  
We Jumped to the air and flew off. " So when are you going to start teaching them? I mean Goten has the flying Nimbus, He rides it everywhere with it" says Gohan. We are right over Orange Star High school. " I'll only teach if they want me to. Videl I know very well she wants me to. So I have to start after school today." " Hey Tom, is that your real name? Cause you look a lot like Trunks." said Gohan changing the subject. We land and are walking to our homeroom, and we pass an opened locker. ~ Slam ~ Videl slams her locker shut and starts talking " Wait, I need to talk to all of you. The World Martial Arts Tournament is coming in 3 weeks, each of you will attend is that right!?" " Sure, I guess so." We all say. " Great its settled, we all meet at the tournament the day of it." *? * I thought. Videl walks off to class.  
  
We all head to class after her. We take our seat and wait for the last bell. Finally it rung and the blonde teacher came in. " Ok class today we are going to be taking exams, so please get a pencil out." Said the teacher. Everyone takes out his or her pencils even me. (That's rare) * Whats the number to 20, Goss I can't remember this stuff, I can't believe it. * Ftrunks was yelling in his head. * Its 32, idiot * I say in my mind. He looks up from his exam and looks at me. " Thanks Ina." He mumbled. I nod my head. " Is everyone done." Asked the teacher as she looked around to see if anyone cheated. "Yes." Everyone replies.  
  
~ End of school ~  
  
We all walk out and Gohan keeps asking, " Who is Tom really?" " Shut up Gohan, or I'll kick your sorry ass to another place. I have to think of a way to teach them. I know." Looking at Gohan. " You can teach goten and I really need to teach videl." " Teach me what?" Said Videl next to her locker. " Teach you how to fly." I say with a sweatdrop over my head. " I'll be over your house in a hour, so you better be ready." Said videl. " Hour and a half, Please." " Why?" " So I can get ready, plus I have to go."Videl walks off towards the door, we begin to walk too. " Hey Ina, why a hour and a half?" Gohan asked. " Gohan see so I can train with Trunks." I stop talking. " You mean you train Trunks!" Gohan yelled. "Smooth move Ina." " Shut it up Tom!" I say grabbing Ftrunks collar and lifting him up. " Look everyone makes mistakes." Tom said trying to make me feel better. " Tom, when did you turn on me!" I yell. " Excuse me.. You two make a very good couple." Said Gohan " Gohan stay out of this." I yelled. Trunks is just standing there blushing.  
  
I got so mad that I flew off towards my house. " Huh, Videl?" I looked down as she went flying and is beaten up really bad. So I fly and caught her when she was falling. The people look up and see me flying. " How the hell can she fly, damn it?" he asked himself. I start dropping towards down towards the ground, and set Videl down. The cops are at videl, one is asking, " How can you fly?" I ignore him and am looking at the guy who did this. I walk towards a really big dude. " Listen you don't beat up people and you know it!" I say. They start to walk to me thinking. *What a helpless little girl. *I'll show you what a helpless little girl can do to a big scary group of men. * They hear in their mind.  
  
Everybody of the Cop squad is backing off, to give me some room. " Now lets get on with this, standing makes me bored." I start walking to them; the boss and me are 2 feet away. " Hold it right where you are Ina!" Gohan and Ftrunks yelled. I look up and see Gohan and Trunks standing next to me in the air. He took this chance and ran at me, only to be stopped by a power holding him back. " Oh, Now you show up. You have been do." I fade odd as I get punched and don't move. " What the.What are you?" asked the leader. " Me.. I'll show you a little of my power, Tom, Gohan you take his army. I'll take the boss." A nasty grin came onto my face, as I looked into the eyes of the boss. They fly down and get infront of his little army. " GO!" yelled Trunks. We disappear, everyone is looking around, when they hear fighting. The bad guys are lying on the ground catching their breath; we smile and walk off towards the mountains. " Videl, who are those people?" asked a police officer. Videl gets up and walks to her ship and gets in, then takes off muttering something like, "thanks."  
  
" Ina, Gohan knows my real name. I told him, he promised not to tell anyone." Trunks whispered in my ear." Gohan, what tom's real name?" I say out loud. " Trunks." he replied. " Listen, If you tell anyone I'll hurt you so bad." I say making my hands go into a fist, making blood draw. Gohan nodded and gulped. " Um.I hate to break this moment but we forgot about my younger self." Trunks said. " Shit. I totally forgot. I'll talk to you later, I don't want to get yelled at by my mom for being irresponsible." He flew off in super saiyan-jin. Trunks and me laughed as he left.  
  
We get to the house and I'm getting ready to teach videl to fly. " Trunks, we are taking off from school till the tournament. Ok" " Why?" " We haven't fought in a long time and it will get me into the fighting shape again." I say stretching a little. " Bark, bark" says fire. She runs around me then she starts hopping up and down barking a friendly bark, infront of Ftrunks we both look at each other and I get a smile and begin to giggle. " What!' mumbles Ftrunks. " Fire is starting to have a crush on you." I say as I'm laughing my ass of, tears forming in my eyes. He looks at fire than sighs. * Wish it was Ina instead *  
  
Videl spots us and lands * Cool, time for my lessons. Huh, Ina's laughing * she thought as she gets out. " I'm here for my lessons." She says I look up with joy tears in my eyes. " H.ow you Fe.el. in" I say trying to catch my breath. Ftrunks is not paying attention to any one, but the ground. She nods, then looks at trunks and the dog humping infront of him. " What the.a dog on fire." She says, fire looks at her and jumps up at her face and licks Videl's face. " Fire, stop" I commanded. She ran into her spot. " I'll be inside." Said Ftrunks. I look around and grin. " Hey, Tom if Goten comes tell him we'll be in the hills." I yell, Videl and me run off.  
  
" Ok Videl, Before we begin you have to learn how to use your power." My power, whats that?" " Well, when you fight don't you feel a power in your body?" " Sometimes." " Ok, look at my hands." I say she looks and sees a ball of energy in my hands. " Cool!!" she yells.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ina: Um. I think this is how it should go.  
  
Lizzy: WHAT! You mean to tell me you don't even know what to write.  
  
Ina: But I have to say the tournament should be a good part of my life.  
  
Lizzy sighs as Ina trying to remember everything that happened to her. ~~~~~~Starfire~~~~~~~ 


End file.
